Bad Delivery/Transcript
After learning that Zoe’s water broke, David called an ambulance to pick her up, and drove with the entire team to the hospital, entered the building and entered the elevator, except Diego and Hamilton who couldn’t get in..... **David (holding his head): Oh god.... The elevator... It’s not big enough for all of us... **David (sympathetic): I’m afraid you two will have to use the stairs, there’s not enough space for you two... **Diego: Don’t worry we’ll manage! Diego and Hamilton run up the stairs... **Diego (shocked): Hamilton! Do you see that lady! The emergency trolley, it fell over her!!! **Diego (worried): Quick! Lets help her! Chapter 1 **Diego (holding his head): Unfortunately, it seems like the lady died.... **Diego (crossing): And you’ve got a point.. I do have serious doubts that this was an accident.. Someone definitely threw the trolley over her... **Diego: The lady seems to be called Gurinder Chawla, judging from her tag.... **Diego: Oh... And I see you’ve found some broken pieces here... We should mend them maybe it’ll lead us to a suspect, who knows? **Diego (crossing his arms): And considering the nursery room, is right near the stairs, I suggest we search it.... *Fix badge (1 star) **Diego (shocked): Oh! So that was a sheriff badge!! So that means the sheriff of Autumn Springs was there!! **Diego (serious): And you’re right!! Seeing that Gus McGuff was deputy back at Roy’s time, he must have taken his place! Lets go speak with him!! *Ask Gus if he witnesses the murder (1 star) **Gus (winking): Hello there, folks!! I didn’t expect to see you soon after Loukas’ murder case! **Diego (crossing his arms): Neither did we, I suppose this is your badge.... sheriff..... **Gus (grinning): Yeah... Sheriff Gus McGuff.. A great title if you ask me, about time someone replaces that geezer... **Gus (smirking): Anyway, what brings you here... **Diego: Initially, it was to support Jones during his daughter’s birth, but we soon enough came across a murder, like we usually do.... **Diego (serious): Did you happen seeing a nurse having a trolley pushed over her... **Gus (scratching his arms): Now I came to the hospital for anatomic and health tests, to receive advice such as eating quinoa or using mouthwash, blah blah blah... **Gus (crossing his arms): I didn’t see no woman getting killed, and if you excuse me, I’ve got an appointment to go to... *Investigate nursery **Diego (curious): Do you think these papers would tell us who was at the nursery at the time of the murder... Unfortunately, the details are worn off.... **Diego (confused): And what is that hippie-like necklace doing here?! Do you think it’s a toy used to cheer up ki- **Diego (remembering): Oh yes! Now I recall! That was the same necklace worn by the girl whom Cindy brainwashed into killing Adolfo!! Her name was Gail something wasn’t it? **Diego (serious): She must be around here!! Lets ask her what she was doing here?! *Ask Gail why she is in the hospital (1 star) **Diego: Miss Vang- **Gail (furious): It’s Mux! You sexist piece of shit!!!! **Diego (sweating): Oh! I’m sorry, I-I had no idea you were non-binary..... **Gail (crossing their arms): You should’ve asked, but I shouldn’t expect better from straight white males like you, such toxic creatures!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): I’m actually from the Latino community, Mx Vangsness..... **Gail (embarrassed): I- uh........ **Diego (eye rolling): Anyway, it was nice to meet you... But we didn’t come to you for a chat.... But because we found your necklace at the nurse- **Gail (pissed): Oh! So you think that because I’m a woman, I need someone to pick things up for me?! **Diego (crossing his arms): I thought you said you were genderless... What exactly were you doing at the hospital?! **Gail (crossing their arms): To get my allergies tested... Apparently I’m allergic to dust mite only ?! I mean... That’s it!!! I can’t be that privileged?! **Diego (curious): Did you happen to see a woman having an emergency trolley thrown at her? **Gail (pissed): How do you know that it was a woman?! Did you ask her? Or did you assume her gender, like you did to me?!!!! **Diego (waving his arm): Ok, bye girl!!! *Recover details (1 star) **Diego (shocked): Wait?! Greg is working here!! I didn’t know that!! **Diego (serious): And as I see he was the one that was supervising the nursery during the time of Gurinder’s death! Lets go talk to him!! *Talk to Greg (1 star) **Yoyo and Greg (Yoyo; crossing her arms): Diego! Hamilton! What took you so long! The team were waiting for you!!! **Diego (scratching his head): It’s a long story, would you mind if we borrowed Greg for a lil’ bit.... **Greg (curious): Guys, is there something wrong? **Diego (holding his head): Wrong is an understatement for what happened... **Diego (serious): There’s been a murder at the hospital!! **Greg (shocked): A murder!! You can’t be serious, don’t tell me it was at the nursery!! **Diego: Luckily, no.. And it wasn’t that gruesome in appearance, just a woman who had an emergency trolley pushed over her... **Diego (curious): Do you know Gurinder Chawla? **Greg (covering his face): She’s the one who died, wasn’t she? **Greg (sad): I did know her... We were often assigned together to look after the infants at the nursery, she was a nice lady, I don’t know who would hurt her...... **Greg (worried): Oh god! I can hear the babies crying! I-I have to go... I’ll talk to you later!! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer suffers from dust mite allergy; Killer eats quinoa) **Hasuro (crossing his arms): God... This hear reminds me of the things my grandpapa used to quote, “Whenever a life goes away, another life comes”..... **Diego (curious): How come?! **Hasuro: Remember what we came here for, to witness the birth of Chief’s child, yet we come across this murder... **Hasuro: Anyway, I looked at the victim’s body, and I found in her arms, medications used to treat dust mite allergy... **Hasuro (grinning): The victim’s skin reacted neutrally toward dust mite, so it didn’t come for her but the killer, so that tells us something about them... **Hasuro (smirking): And when I looked at the trolley, I found some quinoa, so that’s another thing.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Quinoa? Yuck... I see the killer already prepared themselves for prison food.... Later...... **Diego (thinking): Didn’t Gail mention suffering dust mite allergy.... And I’m pretty sure I saw Gus scratching his arm... **Diego (crossing his arms): So far, we do know that only Gus eats quinoa... **Yoyo (biting her lips): Gus and Greg.... Greg served quinoa to me once at his apartment, and I had to use his mouthwash to spit out the terrible taste.. **Yoyo (serious): Anyway, I came here to tell you that the victim was supposed to help Zoe’s obstetrician, while she is in labour!! Chapter 2 **Yoyo (serious): Diego, Hamilton! I’ve got some news to you two about the victim!! **Yoyo (shocked): It turns out she was the nurse assigned to help Zoe’s obstetrician!! **Diego (shocked): She was meant to tend for Zoe!!! **Diego (serious): You’re right, that means we should search Zoe’s hospital room and also speak to both Zoe and her obstetrician!! *Talk to Zoe (1 star) **Zoe (holding her head): Diego... Hamilton... You’re here... **Zoe (crossing her arms): Did you bring some food with you... I’m really getting sick of that quinoa the doctor is feeding me! Even mouthwash tastes better than this! **Diego: I don’t blame you..... Here, you can have my apple..... **Zoe (eating her apple): Thanks, would you mind scratching my arm, my dust mite allergy is kicking in.... **Diego (sweating): Lets agree that I don’t really accept all time of favors.... **Diego (curious): Zoe... You may not have heard this, but the nurse that was meant to see you was murdered, did you happen to witness her murder...... **Zoe (eye rolling): Maybe I could’ve if the doctor let me get up from my bed!! I’m only at the process of giving birth, and he’s acting as if I’m having a seizure or something!! *Talk to Zoe’s obstetrician (1 star) **Ah (spitting out mouthwash): ........ **Diego (blushing): Doctor O..... I see that you’re having some.. business... **Ah (scratching his head): Oh no! It’s ok, I was just freshening my breath, it’s essential for us doctors to do so after every meal.... **Ah (smiling): What do you want? **Diego: It’s about Nurse Chawla.... **Ah (crossing his arms): Oh yes! Gurinder... I was expecting her for so long... I wonder where is she.... **Diego (biting his lips): She’s dead..... **Ah (shocked): Dead?! **Ah (covering his face): That’s exactly what we need right now!! Now I have to talk to the hospital department in order to bring another nurse to tend Mrs Jones! Great! Just great! *Investigate hospital room **Diego (thinking): Oh look! That must be the victim’s schedule! There seems to be something that was written over it, but it was rubbed off... **Diego (serious): And there’s a torn file there! Lets fix it! *Fix torn file (1 star) **Diego (shocked): The file was actually a report! It’s telling the victim to take off every appointment the sheriff has with her from her schedule!! **Diego (wondering): But why?! What did McGuff do? Lets go ask him! *Ask Gus what he did to the victim (1 star) **Diego (curious): Gus, we’ve learned that Nurse Chawla was informed to take off every appointment you had with her from her schedule! What did you do to her?! **Gus (eye rolling): You should be asking, what did SHE do to me?! **Gus (crossing his arms): Look.... Chawla’s job was simple, she was meant to examine my body, and give me advice on exercises for me to become shredded... **Gus (disgusted): She was not meant by all means to grab my cr- The scene switches to Vanna.... **Vanna (furious): I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!!! **Vanna (angry): I never hit so hard in love!!! **Vanna (sad): All I wanted was to break your walls..... **Vanna (tearful): All you ever did was.... break me..... **Vanna (crying): Yeah you.... wreck me.... Scene switches to Gus.... **Gus (disgusted): ......... especially without my consent..... **David (crossing his arms): You seem to be furious at what she done, perhaps enough to kill.... **Gus (pissed): Of course I wouldn’t enjoy it! I’m married for the love if god!! But I wouldn’t kill her over this! *Recover erased text (1 star) **Diego: The text says “That raise should’ve been mine”!!! **Diego (curious): Obviously, however wrote this was jealous of the victim’s salary, but who did it? Lets send it to Yoyo! She’ll tell us something about the writer! *Send schedule to Yoyo **Yoyo (shocked): I don’t even need to analyze the handwriting! I recognize it! It’s Greg!!! **Diego (serious): So Greg wrote this? I’m afraid we’ll have to speak to him, Yoyo... *Confront Greg (1 star) **Greg (curious): I’ve managed to put the babies to sleep, is there anything you want to discuss with me? **Diego (crossing his arms): Yes, like that message you wrote on the victim’s schedule... **Greg (covering his face): I knew you’d eventually come across this.... **Greg (crossing his arms): But I had every right to tell this to her..... **Greg (pissed): I’ve worked really hard during all my shifts, and I’ve been helpful toward all my colleagues, but while I get a small wage, Gurinder gets a higher salary? **Greg (eye rolling): The only that makes her special is the fact that the male patients enjoy her company, other than that she is inefficient!! Later..... **Diego: So far the only actual opinions we’ve got of the victim were bad... Greg believes that she was overpaid and Gus thinks her a creep.... **Diego: We should take another look at the nursery and see what we left out! *Investigate changing board **Diego (blushing): A lunch box... Do you think that we should touch this... It could be one of the employees’- **Diego (shocked): Is that quinoa! On a plastic container? **Diego (crossing his arm): There’s no name on the box, so we’ve got to give this to Sploder... *Send lunchbox to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer uses mouthwash) **Diego (curious): Sploder, have you found anything on the killer... **Sploder (smirking): I did, I looked at the things in the box and gave the spoon a little analysis.... **Sploder (confident): I can tell you the killer uses mouthwash as some traces on it is found on the spoon.... **Diego: Huh.... Why would anyone brush his teeth shortly after cleaning his teeth.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Anyway, I remember Ah, Zoe and Gus mentioning they use that product and didn’t Yoyo said Greg did too? Later... **Diego: So far, the closest ones to being the killer are Zoe and Gus..... **Diego (ridiculed): But Zoe can’t be the killer, right? She wasn’t even allowed to leave her be- An alarm goes off...... **Diego (shocked): Hamilton! What is that?! I-is there a FIRE?!!!! Chapter 3 **Diego (thinking): So far, the closest ones to being the killer are Gus and Zoe... However, I’ve got serious doubts Zoe did i- Alarm goes off... **Diego (shocked): The alarm it turned on!!! Is there a FIRE?! **Diego (panicking): Quick!! We have to leave... Later..... **Security guard: Calm down everyone, it was a false alarm... **Doctors (pissed): A false alarm?! Are you serious?! Who set it off?! **Security guard (crossing his arms): That’s what we want to know.... we’ll see whoever caused this disturbance.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Wow... Someone’s got serious nerves to do that in a hospital out of all places.... **Diego (serious): Anyway, we’ve wasted enough time! We should give Zoe’s hospital room another look.. *Investigate visitor area (1 star) **Diego (thinking): Do you think the surveillance camera caught something important? We should give it to Rozetta! **Diego: Oh... And look that envelope got money in it.... **Diego (curious): And look! The person who sent it is Mux Vangsness! But what is the money for? Lets talk to her! *Ask Gail about the money (1 star) **Diego (curious): Mux Vangsness, we found the money you sent at a hospital room... Can you tell us who was it addresses for? **Gail (crossing their arms): It was addressed to some nurse called Gurinder Chawla.... **Diego (shocked): That’s our victim!! But why did you give her money?! **Gail (eye rolling): There was that rich guy I used to date, I didn’t really like him but he had money so I stayed.... **Gail (pissed): Eventually, he dumped me because I was “too crazy”, but you know men, they only think with their pants, he probably dumped me for a skeleton! **Gail (scratching their nails): Well... I wanted money and I was gaining weight.... so I told him I’m pregnant, so after a couple of months, he’ll have to give me child support money.... **Diego (disgusted): You lied about pregnancy to force a poor man into giving you money?! **Gail (eye rolling): And that’s exactly what the victim told me when I paid her money to fake an ultrasound for me!!!! **Diego (eye rolling): And good for her for refusing!!! I feel sorry for your ex for putting up with you! *Send camera to Rozetta **Rozetta (happy): I came here as soon as I could once I heard of Zoe’s labor! Isn’t it great? Your chief is about to have his second child!! **Diego (holding his head): It is great news, hopefully Zoe doesn’t give birth anywhere near the murder investigation... **Rozetta: I hope so too.... **Rozetta (crossing her arms): Anyway, you may want to watch that footage.... Start of footage..... **Ah (crossing his arms): Gurinder, did you see where my dust mite allergy meditation is.... **Gurinder (shocked): That was yours! I thought it was Mrs Jones’! I’ve sent it to the storage room! **Ah (pissed): Are you kidding me! You’re probably the worst person I had to work with!!! **Gurinder (eye rolling): Oh please! Can you be nice for once? **Ah (eye rolling): Could YOU be useful for ONCE?!! End of footage.... **Diego (crossing his arms): It seems like the victim and Doctor O didn’t go along... Lets give him another visit.... *Talk to Doctor O (1 star) **Diego: Doctor O, we’ve watched a footage of you and the victim fighting, you didn’t say and that you and her didn’t like each other.... **Ah (crossing his arms): And neither did I say that I did.. Gurinder was intolerable!!! **Ah (pissed): Heck! She nearly even gotten Mrs Jones’ baby killed!! **Ah (eye rolling): Hopefully Gibbs would do a better job than her, now if you mind, I’ve got work to do! **Diego (shocked): The victim nearly got Chief’s daughter killed! Zoe never informed us of this! **Diego (serious): This is serious! Lets ask Zoe to explain this to us! *Ask Zoe how Gurinder nearly gotten her baby killed (1 star) **Zoe (in pain): My head... My legs.... My stomach!!! They’re hurting me so much..... **Diego (sweating): Zoe... we don’t want to stress you out.. But we’ve heard that the victim near- **Zoe (crossing her name): Gotten my baby killed.... You know my ears’ still working, I’ve heard the conversation between you and my doctor... **Diego (curious): How did that exactly happen.... **Zoe: While being moved to the hospital.... I was sad on a trolley and was being pushed by the victim.... **Zoe (furious): The victim was so clumpy, she made me fall! I nearly lost my baby because of that careless woman!! Later.... **Diego (blushing): Wow... the victim’s clumsiness seems to have gotten her a couple of enemies.... I’ve got a feeling she didn’t even intend to touch the sheriff’s... you know..... **Diego (crossing his arms): We haven’t discovered anything new about the killer so I think it would be wise to give our crime scene another look..... *Investigate steps **Diego (thinking): This badge doesn’t look like it came from the hospital... Maybe Yoyo can tell us something about it... **Diego: Those pair of scissors must have been from the trolley... There are fibers stuck on the blade.. We should collect some and give them to Sploder! *Send badge to Yoyo (Killer attribute: The killer is male) **Diego (smirking): So.... Yoyo... What does the badge tell us about the killer.... **Yoyo (crossing her arms): The only thing the badge says about the killer, is that they probably never met a girl until they’re like 18... **Diego (confused): How do you know such informatio- **Yoyo (smirking): The badge you gave me is for an all boys orphanage/school... so you know what that means.... **Diego (happy): We’re dealing with a male! Thanks Yoyo! *Collect fibers on scissors (1 star) **Diego: Now that we’ve got what we need lets go to Sploder! *Send fibers to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer wears blue) **Diego (curious: Sploder, did you figure out what the fibers are? **Sploder (crossing his arms): I mean.... The answer’s obvious but ok.... **Sploder (grinning): The fibers you gave me were fabric! Blue fabric! **Diego (happy): So the killer wears blue clothes, they’ll have to learn to stick with orange next time! Later.... **Diego: Hamilton, lets go arrest our killer!! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego (grinning): You really deserve to be in history books as the shortest lasting sheriff, I mean.... being arrested after only 12 hours of having that title... some achievement..... **Gus (crossing his arm): I’ve got no idea what you are talking about.... **Diego (smirking): Well... Can you explain your being allergic to dust mite and the blue fibers from your shirt being found at the crime scene.. **Gus (grinning): That’s what you’ve got, folks? Name me once person who doesn’t itch when touching dust, and were in a hospital, blue is worn by most of the workers... **Diego (eye rolling): Yes... But I’m pretty sure you’re the only one raised in an all boys orphanage! **Gus (blushing): ................. **Diego (pissed): Confess! You are the murderer!!! **Gus (furious): MURDERER?! You should say the same thing to Chawla!! **Diego (shocked): The victim killed someone?! Who and is that what you killed her for? **Gus (crossing his arms): Yes! Do you think I killed her because of misconduct? Of course not! Especially since I doubt it was intentional!! **Gus (sad): A couple of months ago, my wife Christy was being on labor, and gave birth to our baby boy... **Gus (tearful): Unfortunately, my son didn’t make it after being born, or so what the doctor said!! **Gus (shocked): Today, I came for my usual tests, and I’ve heard the employees gossip about how they hope Gurinder wouldn’t clumsily drop your Chief’s daughter like they did to my son!!! **Diego (disgusted): Gurinder killed your son and the hospital covered it up for her, like this?! **Gus (crying): Yes! You understand why I did it?! It was all a moment of anger! **Gus (angry): I saw Gurinder pushing a trolley near the stairs, so I grabbed her arms, pushed her and threw the trolley over her! **Diego (covering his face): I don’t know what I have to say about this... Sadly, despite the fact that the victim got your son killed, you still have to be charged..... At the court.... **Judith (shocked): Sheriff Gus McGuff! I didn’t expect to see you here, especially soon after your promotion?! **Judith (holding her head): Anyway, you are being tried for the murder of Nurse Gurinder Chawla, how do you plead? **Gus (angry): Not guilty! That vile woman killed my son! I would push that trolley over her a thousand more times if I could! **Judith (sympathetic): As a mother myself I understand your anger... Though, I don’t know if I would do the same if I were in your shoes.... **Judith (holding her head): Despite the circumstances of the crime, as a sheriff you should’ve known better, especially since your son’s death was unintentional... **Judith: For this, I sentence you to 7 years in prison.... After trial.... **Diego (blushing): I didn’t expect someone as jolly in appearance as Gus McGuff to have suffered that much.... **Diego (covering his face): But that just shows you shouldn’t judge a book my its cover... **Diego (crossing his arms): Even though we caught the killer, we still have a question to answer. Who hit the alarm button and for what? **Diego: Was it for a reason, or just a sick joke? We have to know! No One’s Superior (2/6) **Diego (crossing his arms): Even though we found Ms Chawla’s killer, we still got other things to do... **Diego: Like who set off that fake alarm and why? **Diego (thinking): I believe that the department mentioned that it may have come from the nursery..... **Ah (awkward girl): Oh! Officers there you are.... **Ah (scratching his head): I came here to politely ask if you could do some sort of favor for me.... **Diego (curious): We’ll see.. What do you want to do first, Hamilton? *Investigate nursery **Diego (crossing his arms): So they were right... It did come from the nursery.. Someone broke the glass of the emergency button! **Diego (serious): Now we have to discover whom! Lets check the button for fingerprints! *Recover fingerprints from button (1 star) **Diego (grinning): Good job! Now that we’ve got the fingerprints, it’s time to identify who they belong to! *Identify fingerprints (1 star) **Diego (pissed): Ha! So it was Gail who set off the alarm, lets see what they have to say about themselves!!! *Confront Gail (1 star) **Diego (crossing his arms): So Gail... It seems like it was you who cause the disturbance in the hospital? **Diego (eye rolling): What was the purpose of it? Controlling the human population by messing up child birth? **Gail (smirking): Hmmm..... I never thought about that....... **Gail (awkward grin): I mean..... **Gail (panicking): Look... I know what I did is serious, but I have a reason! I saw a monster! **Diego (thinking): I think people like you are meant to consider everything “beautiful”, no matter what it is.... **Gail: No! NO! I’m serious..... **Gail (worried): When I was at the nursery, I-I saw an asian girl with two buns on her head, approaching some curly haired doctor.... **Diego (curious): You mean Yoyo? **Gail (shocked): So you know her! So you know that she’s a witch! She had some kind of holographic dove over her head!! **Gail (shaking): This isn’t the first time I saw something like that! Every 10 minutes or so... I-I magically see people with symbols similar to these on their heads... I-I don’t know wh- **Gail (panicking): AHHHHHH!!!!!! **Diego (concerned): Gail, is something wrong? **Gail (pointing at Hamilton): O-over his head! T-there’s a symbol.. **Diego (worried): Hamilton... I’m worried about Gail... I think we should send her to Rozetta... *Send Gail to Rozetta **Rozetta (thinking): Remember what happened to Samantha, Hamilton? **Diego (thinking): I did hear about that... Mia told me that Sam still had protozone in her stream, which gave her an ability to detect something called.... berzellium.... **Rozetta (serious): The same case is for Gail! Except instead of detecting that, she detects demigods! She’ll have to undergo the same treatment that Sam did.... **Rozetta (grinning): Except..... I think you know what I’m thinking..... **Diego (smirking): I believe I do.. Gail’s ability may come in handy..... **Diego (happy): We could use her to find the Anoterous leader! But first, lets talk to her! *Explain Gail her abilities (1 star) **Diego (crossing his arms): Gail.... We’ve looked at your powers and we think we know what happened to you..... **Diego (serious): In your stream, there is still protozone which gave you the ability to detect special types of people, and you’ll need to undergo a treatment... **Diego (smirking): However, before getting the treatment, we would like to ask for a favor... **Gail (smirking): Sure... **Diego (smiling): We would like you to walk around everywhere around Grimsdale, and if you find a person with a thunder symbol on their head, that is not a transgender Indian girl, ask them for their name and tell it to u- **Gail (furious): TRANSGENDER?! How dare you use this term! If a person wants to be a gender they have every right to be it and the word trans- **Diego (furious): Ok we get it! Just do what you’re told!!!! **Gail (blushing): O-ok.... *Talk to Ah (1 star) **Diego (smirking): Doctor O, can you tell us what kind of favor you want us to do for you.... **Ah (covering his face): It’s actually something I want you to do for Mrs Jones’ sake... **Ah (smirking): You see... Whenever I am working on pregnant patients, I put my acupuncture skills to use in order to calm down their pain.... **Ah (holding his head): I would like to use this on Mrs Jones’. However, I seem to have misplaced my kit at her room... **Diego (smiling): And you want us to find it! Don’t worry, we will!! *Investigate hospital room **Diego (curious): Huh... You think that Ah’s acupunctures may be in this first aid kit? **Diego (smiling): Ok, lets search it!!! *Search first aid kit (1 star) **Diego (happy): Hey! That must be it! Lets give it to Doctor O! *Give Ah his acupunctures back (1 star) **Ah (thankful): Thank you for finding my acupunctures, officers!!! **Ah (grinning): Now I’ll go and perform it on Mrs Jones, I’m sure that’ll relieve her pain! Later..... Zoe is giving birth... **David (panicking): Why are they taking so long!!!! **Rozetta (relieving): Jones, I’m sure everything is alright... Sometimes labors can take up to 2 days or maybe more.... **David (holding his head): That wasn’t the case when Jeremiah was born.... **Charlotte (worried): I came here as soon as I heard the news, is Zoe alright? **David (crossing his arms): What are you doing here? **Charlotte: Zoe’s my friend, do you think I’ll miss this moment for the second ti- Ah then opens the door... Ah (smiling): We’re done..... The team enter the room and see Zoe holding a baby girl...... **Zoe (smiling): I named her Veronica, what do you think? **David (smiling): A beautiful name for such a beautiful child... C-can I hold her.... As David carries his daughter.. His phone starts ringing.... **Diego: I-I’ll answer this for you!!!! Diego swipes the phone from David’s pocket... **Diego (on the phone): Hello? **Mallory (on the phone): It’s me! Mallory Banks, warden of Grimsdale prison! **Mallory: I’m calling you because of one of the prisoners, Chelsea Bloom, have been murdered!